


Postscript

by kuonji



Series: The Ocean Is Not My Home [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Nagisa is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: "Is there something you want to tell me?  About you and Haru."





	Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "The Ocean Is Not My Home" first, or else this will be ridiculously confusing. Then again, that might enhance the humor. I'm not sure.

"Is there something you want to tell me? About you and Haru."

"What... do you mean?"

"..."

"..."

"Look, there's a guy on my team who's, you know, _out_. It's not a big deal."

***

Makoto Tachibana: What did you tell Rin? He called me.

Makoto Tachibana: From Australia!

Nagisa Hazuki: It's okay. He's using Skype. It's only 6 yen a minute.

Makoto Tachibana: That's not the point.

Nagisa Hazuki: I told him you're living together. And you go swimming in the middle of the night.

Nagisa Hazuki: And you're dating.

Makoto Tachibana: Why would you think that?

Nagisa Hazuki: Haru-chan told me.

Nagisa Hazuki: Mako-chan?

Nagisa Hazuki: Mako-chan!!!

Nagisa Hazuki: Maka-chin

Nagisa Hazuki: r stil ther

"...hello?"

"Wait, wait, listen. It's not Haru-chan's fault. What happened was this. I called Haru-chan and we were just talking, and then I said, 'How long have you and Mako-chan been dating?' and he said 'What do you mean?' and I said, 'It's okay, Haru-chan. You two are so in love. I want to see you happy' and he said 'I don't know what you're talking about' so then I said 'Oh, is it one-sided? I'm so sorry. That's so sad!' and he got all mad and said 'It's not one-sided!' and then he was really quiet for a few seconds and then he hung up."

"Nagisa..."

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan! I just, I wanted you to know that I was okay with it, and I wanted to be able to celebrate your anniversaries and stuff with you and be a part of your lives. Since you left for college, it's like we hardly ever have a real conversation anymore. Even back in high school, you were always making those secret eyes at Haru-chan and holding hands and stuff."

"What? No, we weren't."

"You were! You were! Even Ai-chan asked about it once. Sometimes Haru-chan would just kind of touch your arm and you'd stare at each other like there's nobody else in the world. I always thought it was sweet how you could read each other's minds and everything but it's kind of lonely, too, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have butted in. I know that, but I missed you!"

***

From: Rei Ryuugazaki ([rryuugazaki@titech.edu.jp](mailto:rryuugazaki@titech.edu.jp))

To: Makoto Tachibana ([makotachi11@gmail.com](mailto:makotachi11@gmail.com))

CC: Haruka Nanase ([swimfreeonly@gmail.com](mailto:swimfreeonly@gmail.com))

Subject: help with library?

Dear Makoto-senpai,

I hope you are doing well.

I received the package today. Thank you for helping me find and check out those journals from your library. I'm sorry the inter-collegiate library index was not functioning the way it should. I have put in a complaint to the office here and hope they will make improvements. Your assistance was much appreciated!

Regards and Respect,

Rei

P.S. I have had the opportunity to talk with Nagisa-kun recently. I think congratulations are in order? Although I have said in the past that love is illogical and irrational, I must agree that there is also great beauty in it. I will even be bold enough to tell you that, aesthetically, you and Haruka-senpai are a good match. (If I have made a mistake, please disregard this.)

***

"Rei said that after he gets back from his family trip, he'll come directly over. So we can keep the same time."

"That's perfect! Now if you'll just bring the extension cord, we're all set."

"Thanks for helping to plan, Gou-chan. I'm looking forward to this."

"Me, too! By the way, Nagisa-kun will get us a cake, and I don't want to hear any complaining! I know Big Brother and Haruka-senpai can't have too many sweets, but it's a special occasion, and it's the end of the season, anyway."

"You're right. It's so hard for all of us to get together like this. I'm glad everyone's been able to come back to Iwatobi last year and this year so we could do this."

"Oh, of course that, too. But also for you and Haruka-senpai."

"Why would Haru and I need a cake?"

"Well, you know. Big Brother was a little vague, but I talked to Nagisa-kun yesterday, and... I hope you don't mind."

"Um."

***

"First of all, yes, Haru and I are together."

"I knew it! That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations, guys."

"Thank you for sharing."

"Party time!"

"However! That's not really why we wanted you all here today."

"...huh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's okay, Haru-chan. Go ahead."

"Stop adding -chan to my name."

("They still do it! It's so cute!")

("I know, right?")

"I want to show all of you something."

"..."

"Haruka-senpai?!"

"Whooooo! Strip! Strip!

"Hey! My sister does _not_ need to see this."

"No, no, it's okay."

" _Gou!_ "

"Come on, everyone. In the pool."

"Clothing optional!"

"No, it's not!"

"Why is Haru-chan the only special one?"

"As your former captain, I must insist on some decorum."

"Well, as your former vice-captain _and_ treasurer _and_ recruiter _and_ a psych major, I say that fun is the essence of team bonding."

"Ahem, as your former _manager_ , I think we should focus on why we're here. We should focus all our attention on Haruka-senpai..."

"Sometimes I can't believe I still hang out with this bunch."

"This is a waste of time."

"Haru, they're our friends. It'll be all right. Trust them."

"... Fine. Are you all ready?"

"Ready!"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

"Ugh, cold."

"What was that?"

"Wow."

"Haru?"

"Ohhh......"

***

"Why won't you race me?"

"I'd win."

"I just want to see how fast you are. Have you ever timed yourself?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Ha, right. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"... Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, idiot. But, you're welcome."

  
END Postscript.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Sweet Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13502342) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [Stakeout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/823164) (Batman), by kuonji  
> [Redefining Beauty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4138017) (Free!), by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)  
> [Rin's Snapchat Mishap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278687) (Free!), by squirrelmort


End file.
